


I Believe in You

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smartass T'Challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never should have made that bet with Clint. </p>
<p>Also, T'Challa's smartass attitude is not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tumblr prompt : "I believe in you."

“I believe in you.” T’Challa patted Tony on the back.

Tony glared over his shoulder at T’Challa.

T’Challa smiled charmingly at Tony. “It’s really but a simple trick.”

Tony continued to glare at his boyfriend.

“You even have cushioning if you fall down.” T’Challa gestured at said the inflated mat.

“Come on, Tony!” Clint hollered from atop the Trapeze. “A bet is a bet.” He grinned down at Tony. “Unless you’re scared. We could always thinking of something else if you are.”

And whatever that something else was it would be ten times worse.

Tony swallowed and took a stiff step toward the ladder.

“It can’t be much more than thirty feet,” T’Challa said. “Nothing terrifying for a man who can fly.”

“You.” Tony glared. “Don’t expect any love from me tonight, you traitor.”

“I’m encouraging you.”

“To my death or full body paralysis.”

“I swear I will catch you if you fall outside of the cushion.”

T’Challa walked up and pecked Tony on the cheek. “Now go. And remember: I believe in you.”


End file.
